


Elizabeth Masen

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - individuals [13]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: A series of headcanons about Elizabeth Masen





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

Lying in a tiny bed in the middle of an overcrowded hospital, Elizabeth was at a loss. She knew that this was the end of her life, of her son’s. She couldn’t accept it. When the doctor that she suspected was something more came by to check on her, she demanded that he at least save her son. Everything would be okay if he survived.

He simply nodded, insisting that he would try his best. She ordered that he had to do more than that, laying all her cards on the table, revealing that she knew what he was. Or at least suspected. He didn’t respond at that; simply went onto another patient. Elizabeth fell back against her sweat-soaked pillow, throwing off the unneeded, filthy blanket as she fell asleep, thoroughly exhausted.

The next thing she knew, ice-cold hands were sliding under her and lifting her off of the bed. She could barely keep her eyes open, so worn out and delirious from the fever. She heard no words as she was carried away, only the coughs and groans of the sick surrounded her. Through her haze, she recognized the face of the “something more” doctor. 

“Not me. Him,” she tried to say, the words barely grazing over her lips. She tried to speak again, to make him hear, but she couldn’t make anymore sounds. She thought she had heard him say “you, too,” but couldn’t be sure of anything when she was like this. 

They were flying through the dark streets, faster than she ever could have thought possible. Maybe this was her trip to heaven. That was the only explanation that could make sense. Maybe the doctor was an angel, summoned here to save one, and carry one to another life. She lost consciousness again as they arrived at a house. The last thing she knew, she was being laid on a bed, next to one her son was in. His face was contorted in agony.

She woke up a few hours later, fire ripping through her body. She fought the pain to ask questions of her supposed savior. Her son was supposed to be saved. Why did she see him in so much pain? Torture couldn’t equal saving. This wasn’t what she had wanted.

Elizabeth found enough strength to ask the doctor what was happening, why had he brought them to this hell. He looked at her, pain and regret on his face.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think it would be this bad,” he tried to explain. She screamed again, as much in agony as anger. He reached out to hold her hand. The cold was a relief, the only reprieve from the burning racing through her body. He went on to explain that they were turning into vampires; they could live as they once had with a few alterations. This was the only way he could think of to save them. They had to suffer like this for a few days more until it was complete. Then they would be free to do as they pleased, and never endure any pain again.

She endured it silently after that, not wanting to hear or say any more. She kept her focus on her son, on his cries and screams, doing all she could to calm him. The doctor didn’t let go of her hand the whole time. 

Then it was over. She had heard her own heart stop beating, and the same with her son’s. It should mean that they were dead. But she had never felt more alive. And looking over at her son, he had never looked better. Gone were the marks of illness; he looked stronger, healthier. 

The doctor again explained to them that they were vampires. From here, they could go anywhere or do anything they wished. They were welcome to stay with him if they wanted, and he would teach them his way of life. 

Elizabeth agreed, and her son was happy to stay with her. This man had saved them, as awful as the process may be. She didn’t want to leave him alone again. She knew the feeling of loneliness all too well.

She couldn’t hide her joy at all the new things they were experiencing. They left behind their old town, moving to another cold, rainy city elsewhere in the country, more to the west. Elizabeth didn’t care. She was to enthralled with all the new features of this life: she could run faster and farther than she ever had, she could learn as much as she wanted, her senses were stronger than she ever could have dreamed and she experienced the world in a whole new way. It was everything she could have wanted, a beautiful start to a second chance at life.


	2. A Mother's Comfort

She was heartbroken when he got sick. She had done everything she could to protect him, but it hadn’t been enough. Thy had already lost so many, she had hoped she could be given this one thing: her son’s safety. But not this time.

Once he got sick, she did everything she could to comfort him.

He wasn’t too bad at first, so she did her best to keep things normal. They still read together every night, an old habit from when he was a child. She would read to him nightly, ending the book or chapter before bending down to kiss him on the forehead. Despite his protests, she tucked him in and left, staying by the door to ensure he had fallen asleep. 

They kept doing it as he grew, until he started wanting to read on his own. He would read to her each night. She offered words of encouragement, comforting him when he struggled.

No matter how old he got, they would read together each night. Now, they each had their own books, sharing the same couch as they read. They’d discuss their books until each went up to bed. They continued doing this, night after night, until he was too sick to read on his own.

He stayed in bed most of the day. She started reading to him, anything he wanted as much as he wanted. He often chose books from his childhood. She happily obliged, hoping he found comfort in the familiar words. 

He didn’t seem to have too much of an appetite, especially the worse he got. She still tried though, making all his favorite comfort foods. He’d eat as much as he could, but still never more than a few bites. She did her best to hide her own worry. She’d just put the bowl or plate aside and tell him they could try again later.

He began sleeping more, not really having the energy for much else. She sat by his side as much as she could, running her fingers through his hair and switching out the cool cloth on his forehead as much as he needed. While he slept, she tried to cook or do laundry or anything else that needed doing. She couldn’t bear to be away from him when he was awake. Even asleep, she couldn’t resist running back in every few minutes to make sure he was still breathing. 

Many doctors came by to try and help him, unfortunately to no avail. He had never liked going to the doctor, and this was no exception. She did her best to stay out of each doctor’s way, but she couldn’t resist holding his hand during each appointment. 

She noticed right away when she started displaying the same symptoms he had. That didn’t stop her from trying to care for him to the best of her ability. She still cooked for him, even as she herself struggled to eat. She started sleeping when he did, having wheeled her bed into his room long ago. She still read him to sleep, although it wasn’t uncommon for her to fall asleep with the book still in her hands.

They began talking more, discussing all the things they would do when they weren’t sick anymore. There was so much Elizabeth still wanted for her son; she couldn’t imagine his life would actually end this way. The conversations seemed to help him, returning some of the light to his green eyes. Anyway she could help was enough.


End file.
